DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Advanced Postgraduate Program in Clinical Investigation (APPCI) was established to provide a structured didactic training program in clinical investigation. The extension of APPCI an additional five years will support 2 distinct levels of participation, 1) the 1-2 year Essential Training Program incorporating a minimum of 14 graduate credit hours of the core curriculum, or 2) the Advanced Training Program which requires completion of the core curriculum plus additional coursework leading to either a MS in Clinical Investigation, a MS in Epidemiology, or the MPH degree. All APPCI fellows will develop and implement a clinical research project under the active guidance of one or more suitable mentors and will submit a grant proposal to a funding agency by the completion of their participation in APPCI. Senior fellows in clinical subspecialty training programs and junior faculty within the five human science colleges of the Health Center are eligible to participate. The Advisory Committee selects the participants and monitors their progress. The Advisory Committee also selects one faculty participant to receive a partial salary stipend provided by the Vice-President of the Health Center each year for up to two years. APPCI fellows receive a travel stipend to attend a scientific conference each year. Tuition for coursework is provided by APPCI funds. All participate in an Annual Retreat, seminars and committee meetings. A new APPCI Biostatistical Resource Center (BRC) is proposed to be staffed by a biostatistician who will have a primary appointment in the Department of Statistics. The BRC will facilitate access of the APPCI fellows to a readily available biostatistician for consultation regarding the design, data management and analysis of developing and completed research projects. A Co-Director and Executive Committee will assist with the administration of APPCI. New seminars in Genetics and a Refresher Workshop in Scientific Writing are proposed. Fellows and mentors will be evaluated and tracked during and after their participation in APPCI. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Florida Health Science Center Gainesville, FL 32610 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. List all Name Limacher, Marian C., MD Asal, Nabih R, PhD Douglas, Jane Y., PhD Allen, William, JD Johnson, Eve, MA Marks, Ronald, PhD To Be Named: Biostatistician Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization University of Florida University of Florida University of Florida University of Florida University of Florida University of Florida University of Florida in the format shown below. Role on Project Program Director Co-Director, Course Faculty, Advisory Committee Mbr. Course Faculty Course Faculty Program Assistant Advisory Committee Mbr. Course Faculty Course Faculty, Resource Center Director Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIPJSTTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Limacher, Marian C. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT